Empires of Gods: Book 1
by NavalToast
Summary: 2 years after Gaea was defeated and things are getting out of hand. There are more monsters, all monsters swore to avenge Gaea, Rachael sprouts a new Great Prophecy, new monsters emerge, and an Ancient Evil reawakes. Romans and the Greeks will need to team up with Egyptians to stop this once and for all! Book 1 of the Empires of Gods. Rated K for some censored cursing.
1. Chapter 1: A lot of fight scenes

**Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter and no recommended OCs either. I had school but the Greek OCs will be in the next chapter though. Pece out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or KC. **

**Ryan  
**  
Ryan was fighting for his life.

_'We_ _shouldn't have volunteered to find Leo' _he thought. It was 1 week after Gaea was defeated and Leo was nowhere to be seen. Well most campers thought he was still alive since he had the Physicians Cure but some campers think he died because there was no one to give him the Cure. Personally Ryan believed that Leo was still alive.

Chiron who believed that Leo was still alive, asked if anyone would like to volunteer to find Leo. Ryan volunteered along with his best friends Jacob, a son of Hephaestus, and Brice who is a son of Poseidon.

Everything went wrong ever since they left camp. First the pegasi got sick which made them take the van which broke down so they had to use Jacob's experimental jet and helicopter hybrid aircraft which was Ok until it ran out of fuel which made them go on a supply run to Camp Jupiter which was the closet camp near them.

As usual since demigods have to worst luck in existence they got ambushed by monsters, more monsters, and even more monsters which led into trouble which led into more trouble. Ryan and Brice set out for Jupiter while Jacob stayed behind to guard his aircraft. First there were some Greek monsters, then some Roman monsters, then Roman and Greek monsters combined. But then something strange happened. A strange monster, that was neither a Greek or Roman monster attacked Brice and Ryan but mostly Brice for some reason. "What is that!?" asked Brice as he tried to stab the monster with his Celestial Bronze trident. "I have no clue" replied Ryan backing away, "but I got a feeling it ain't friendly." Ryan then shape-shifted his sword into a small one-handed dagger and pulled out one of his celestial bronze Uzis.

"Uhh author?" asked Ryan **(Yes? Ryan) **"You should tell the readers my gear, age, background, and how my sword can shape-shift." **(OK Ryan I'll tell them. Ryan has a Celestial Bronze Shotgun and 2 Uzis. He also has a silver dagger, shape-shifting Imperial Gold mixed with Celestial Bronze melee tool he got from his dad after they defeated Gaea and some other things that'll be classified as spoilers. His father is Ares and his mortal mother is also a spoiler. His birthday is June 14, 1999 and has a facial scar on his right eye. Also he can break the fourth wall if you haven't noticed. Ohh you'll find out more about him later on. Better Ryan?) **"Yes much better. Now let's get back into the story before we get side tracked even more shall we?"

**Brice  
**  
The monster was a strange looking one. It was half serpent from its neck and head and half leopard from its body.

The monster leaped at Brice and tackled him with a huge amount of strength. "Hello" he shouted, "Stop talking to yourself Ryan I could use some help here!" "Sorry Brice I was just talking to the author!" replied Ryan as he jumped on the monster Uzi blazing and stabbing like crazy. Part of Brice was amazed on the sheer force of Ryan and another part was scared on how gory and brutal he was to the monster. Ryan who was cursing was pinned to the floor by the monster " %#$!" cursed Ryan. Brice now out of his trance charged at the monster at full speed and tackled it to the floor.

**Jacob**

Jacob was in the cockpit of his experimental hybrid aircraft eating a PB&amp;J sandwich. He was quite bored waiting for his friends to return back from a supply run to Camp Jupiter. _'I wonder how Brice and Ryan are doing.'_ he thought.

**Brice**  
Ryan and Brice still haven't destroyed the monster yet which is surprising because they had been fighting it for about 7 minutes. _'When will this thing die?' _Brice thought. Irony struck at that moment when Ryan decided to shape-shift his dagger into a huge hammer and smash the monster into dust.

Ryan then smiled at Brice and started to say something but then froze right before he was going to speak. "Ryan?" Brice asked," Are you okay?" All of a sudden a huge figure red skinned figure came out of nowhere and snatched Ryan in his hand then disappeared. "Whaa..." said Brice petrified.

Then more strange monsters appeared around Brice. This time the monsters resembled a snakes with 2 heads that have dragon legs that are shaped has a U.

Brice who was cornered thought he was going to die until he heard a battle cry. A Greek battle cry. He turned to his right and saw a female demigod who was charging at the monsters with a Stygian Iron sword. _'Wait',_ Brice thought,_'is that Kit Kat?' _The demigod jumped over the monsters and grabbed Brice. "No time to explain," Kit Kat told Brice, "Just hold and follow me!" Brice nodded as they jumped over the monsters and into their shadows.

**Jacob  
**  
Jacob who was about to take a nap since Ryan and Brice were taking so long. Right as he was getting comfortable, Brice and the Greek Camp Jupiter ambassador Katrina Grecatt nicknamed Kit Kat both ran out the the shadows. "*&amp; +" shouted Jacob. "No time to explain" said Kit Kat, "Just grab my hand and follow me! Okay?" Jacob nodded. Then holding her hand Brice, Jacob, and Kit Kat slipped into the shadows.

**(A/N: Here's the first chapter guys hope you enjoyed it. Please review this fic with some constructive criticism or if you liked it or not thanks.) **


	2. Chapter 2: Back at Camp

**Author's Note: Sorry for the 2 week wait I was busy. Also this chapter is in a first person perspective not a third person perspective like the last chapter. Tell me if you liked it! R&amp;R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KC or PJO.**

* * *

**Jacob  
**  
I never shadow traveled before and I never wanted to again. It was like going 100 miles per second on foot, in a dark tunnel, with death reeking from the tunnel. Once Kit Kat, Brice, and I exited shadow travel I threw up, a lot. As I was throwing up he overheard Brice and KitKat having a conversation that want somewhat like this,

Brice: What just happened?!

KitKat: I have no clue!

Brice: You said that you had no time to explain!

KitKat: Well if I told you I'd get into trouble.

Brice: Well I don't care if you get into trouble TELL ME PWEEZ!

KitKat: NEVER!

This type of argument went on for quite some time. Finally after I finished puking he decided to put an end to it. "For the love of the gods just SHUT UP!" I shouted clearly annoyed. "Fine well stop" grumbled both Brice and KitKat."How about an apology? I demand an apology for not comforting me while I was puking!"I demanded. "I'm sorry Jacob" replied Brice sarcastically, "I'm sorry too Jacob" added KitKat. For some reason something was quite different when KitKat apologized then when Brice apologized but I couldn't place it. _'What was different?' _thought I. Then I realized she was blushing when she apologized but also blushed uncontrollably when she said his name. He dismissed this and started looking ahead. "Where are we?" he asked "We're back at Camp didn't you realize?" answered KitKat. "Err no..." replied both Brice and Jacob. "Which Camp? Half-Blood or Jupiter?" I asked "Half-Blood" "Oh". For a while the trio stood together in an awkward silence **(A/N: Awkward Silence is Awkward. I'm random today.) **until I broke it, "Guys and Gals let's go back to camp!" said I only to be met be death stares from both KitKat and Jacob. "What," exclaimed Jacob," I wanted to break to awkward silence the author made!" "STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" exclaimed KitKat "Don't dude we'll get punished..." added Brice his eyes looking up and cowering in fear. "Oh Kay...". Another awkward silence came over the trio AGAIN. _'I hate this author so much. He knows that I hate awkward silences,' _I thought. "Welp let's go to camp" "Agreed". The trio started towards Thalia's tree. Once they arrived there, Peleus greeted Brice and KitKat but growled at Jacob. "Dude, what did do to piss off Peleus?" asked Brice "You wouldn't want to know," answered Jacob.

**Brice**

So basically once we got into the camp we went to the Big House. We then found Chiron and explained what happened to Ryan, the monsters, and the red figure. As we were explaining Chiron seemed to get worried. Once we finished telling him what happened we left the Big House when this girl came up to me and my life changed **(A/N: Cliche. I know but I had no other way to describe it without making my friend mad. I also really want to mess/troll/make my friend mad. Brice is his OC which is why I am ranting...)**.

**Clarity**

Ever since I laid my eyes on Brice I knew I was in love. I mean with those blue eyes, his golden brown hair, those biceps... I mean how can you not be in love. Basically he is hot, hot, HOWT! I wanted to ask him out but I never had the guts. Finally today I gathered up the courage to ask him out.

Me: Hi Brice!

Brice: Umm hi... do I know you...?

Me:...

Brice: *Laughs* Jk Clarity I remember you!

Me: Really?

Brice: Yup! I could never forget the cute girl that gave me my tour of the camp! Wait wat?

Me: Did you just say I was cute?!

Brice: Uhh yah...?

Me: Okay so umm...

Brice: Umm...

Me and Brice: Do you want to go out...?

Me and Brice: JINX!

Me and Brice: JINX!

Me and Brice: JINX!

Me: We should stop.

Brice: Yah.

Me: So you wanna go out?

Brice: Well even though I'm in a sad mood today sure!

Me: Wait why are you sad?

Brice: Ryan was captured.

I was in shock. Ryan was a good friend of mine. Well he was a good friend of mine after his mental issues left him though he still claims to hear different voices in his head called Greg, Dave, Conscience, and The New Guy that serve him as his friends and servants. I still think he has issues but he is my friend nethertheless but there was one more thing I needed to take care of. "Wait! You said yes to go out right?" I asked "yes I did" answered Brice. I let out a fangirl squeal and fainted.

* * *

**Ryan**

"Set! Let go of me!" I exclaimed "You need to start your mission, you've been stalling long enough," replied Set calmly "Fine" I grumbled. Soon we were in front of a council of Egyptian and Greek/Roman gods. "Lord Zeus and Ra," I said humbly. Ra was about to say something but Zeus cut him off "Ryan White" boomed Zeus," Are you ready to start your mission?" "Yes my lord. I am ready," I replied "Release the spirits!" commanded Zeus. I obeyed and released the eildons, the possessing spirits I tamed, from my body. "Wassup bro!" greeted Greg "Greg for the last freaking time! He is not our bro! He is our master!" complained Dave "It's ok Dave. Sup New Guy!' I said "MY NAME IS PATRICK!" exclaimed The New Guy "Whatever" I replied. Dave, Greg, and the New Guy looked exactly like me but with different eye color. Dave had regular gold, Greg had gold with a gray tint, and the New Guy/Patrick had gold eyes with a bronze tint. "To not raise suspicion the eildons will need to change form. I will use some Greek magic to alter their appearance because you look alike. Is that ok?" asked Zeus. "YES!" said all the eildons "Okay here we go!" Zeus said. There was a flash of light around the eildons' avatars and when it ended they looked different. Dave had tan skin, a tattoo on his left arm, white hair, a buzz cut, and green eyes. Greg had white skin, dirty blonde hair, spiked hair, and brown eyes. The New Guy/Patrick had white skin, red hair, shaggy hair, and blue eyes. "Is there anything else you need?" asked Zeus "No" I answered "Okay then may the Fates bless you on your journey," replied Zeus. I nodded the added "Annabeth will be SOOO pissed!" "Well this is for all our well being," replied Horus "Well we are going to get killed by Annabeth so swear upon the river of Styx you won't tell her until this is over." "We swear," said all the gods. "Well let's get this over with," Greg said. "Okay then" replied Zeus. He snapped his finger and a bright light then there was darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note: Before I get haters saying ****"Eildons are spirits! They don't have their own physical form!" Ryan used science and magic to create an avatar for the eildons also Zeus gave them optional physical bodies. R&amp;R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for not updating. If you don't know fanfiction is a hobby for me and it should stay as one. So anyways I have decided to redo all chapters for ALL my stories and the reason for this is because for Empires of Gods I failed to introduce important characters to my story and a few important events. As for Heroes I need to work on the plot because I am kinda winging it. I also want to thank you for reviewing and following and favoriting my stories. Every time I check my E-mail and I see a follow, review, or a favorite my cold and stone monstrosity of a heart as a wonderful warm feeling. I would like to thank Fairy Lori and Donna Huffflepuff for sticking with me for so long. THANKS (go check them out)**


End file.
